Spider-Man : Hunted
by A Wound Unhealing
Summary: Sequel to Enter Sandman... Harry Osborn's revenge plans start taking shape. Movie - verse. Part 9 is up
1. Part 1 - Sweet Dreams

Spider-Man : The Hunted  
  
Part 1 - Ghosts from the past.  
  
  
His dreams were haunted by visions of his past, mixed with dark fantasies and scenes which might have been out of a horror movie. Ghosts and goblins, red and blue Spider Demons, all sorts of insects and predators... all out to get him. He was running, but could not escape. He was hiding, but could not stay hidden forever. " You must be strong, son! " Norman Osborn's voice echoed through his dream. " The world tramples over those that are weak, and leaves them broken and bleeding for the vultures to feed on, " His father once had told him. Norman never tolerated any kind of failure, much less the failure of his own son. Harry finally opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat. There was no use in tossing and turning in bed. He wasn't getting any sleep anyway. He got out of bed, and flipped on the lightswitch.   
  
The luxurious bedroom was lit with a soft light from the candlebra in the centre of the room. The house had never seemed so empty before. Harry wiped the sweat off his face and made his way to his father's study. Maybe he could clear his head by going through the Oscorp Industries files. The company was in serious trouble, and if he didn't do something, it would go under. Oscorp was the only way he could muster enough rescources for his revenge. Sure, his father had left him a fortune, but what he had in mind would cost a fantastic amount of money, work and research. As he sat down at the desk, he stared at the calendar. No wonder he was having bad dreams. Today would have been his father's birthday. The young man closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Sure, Norman wasn't the best father figure in the world, but he had not deserved to die. Spider-Man had killed him. Stolen his only family from him.  
  
The young man had still not figured out his father's connection to the Green Goblin. He knew the experiments his father and Doctor Mendell Stromm had conducted at Oscorp had resulted in the Green Goblin's origin somehow. Harry switched on his father's laptop. While waiting for it to boot up, he picked up a remote control resting on the oak desk, and clicked it. A panel in the far wall slid open and a large screen television came to life. Late night news, nothing to get excited about.  
  
Harry felt his pulse accelerate as he watched a report about Spider-Man, saving some construction workers from a freak accident. An I-bar had somehow snapped, and the whole structure would have collapsed, crashing down on the helpless workers below, had Spider-Man not webbed the supports back into position. He hated the super hero, no doubt about that. There and then, he decided he would do anything to ensure his downfall.   
  
The youth turned his attention back to his father's laptop again, and started going through Oscorp Industries' most confidential files.   
  
A couple of hours, and lots of meaningless reading later, Harry came across on a file named 'Performance Enhancers Project.' It was password protected. Try as he might, he could not crack the password for the protected file. Harry felt his eyelids getting heavy. He decided to give up trying to get access to his father's file, and shut the laptop down. As he did so, a thought occurred to him. " Maybe Peter can crack it, " he muttered to himself aloud. Yes, he decided, Peter Parker would have no problem hacking into the computers most guarded secrets. His friend was a genius, after all. He returned to bed, and slept a little more peacefully than before, mainly because of exhaustion. Nightmares just weren't enough to keep him awake anymore.   
  
  
The lecturer walked to and fro in front of the assembled students, explaining his theory on combining DNA of two species to incorporate the strong suites or abilities of one creature into another. He was in his mid thirties, with brown hair and wearing glasses. He also had only one arm. During his presentation he talked about how for example, humans might one day through genetic manipulation regrow damaged or severed tissue.   
  
He stopped talking when he noticed a student fast asleep, near the back of the class. He was laying with his arms folded on his desk, snoring softly.   
  
" Mr. Parker!! " Doctor Connors bellowed, more than a little annoyed at the student's apparent lack of interest in his class.   
  
Peter awoke with a start, looking all around him. His classmates just laughed. " Parker, what a dope, " the class nerd whispered to his friend.   
  
" When I want your opinion, Mr. Johnson, I'll ask for it, " Connors said. He directed his attention back to Peter. " So Mr. Parker, you don't deem it necessary to stay awake during my class in order to pass the term exam? "   
  
Peter twiddled his thumbs nervously. " No, sir... er I mean, yes sir... it's just that I had to work late last night, sir and... "  
  
" Go and get a strong cup of coffee, Peter. Come back when you're willing to learn something. " Connors said, thoroughly ticked off.   
  
Peter wordlessly collected his books, packed them into his backpack and left the classroom. The truth was, he had been out all night as Spider-Man, doing the normal thing - webbing up bank robbers, helping people from freak accidents... it was all in a day's work for the Webslinger. The problem was, not even a superhero could manage to stay awake 24 hours a day. Coffee wasn't gonna do the trick. He needed sleep, so he decided to give class a miss and go home. Genetics was a breeze anyway.   
  
He yawned as he entered his modest downtown apartment. He shut the door behind him and locked it, tossed his backpack in the corner, then crashed on his soft, comfy bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep. 


	2. Part 2 - Lights, camera, ACTION!

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 2  
  
  
Peter awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. Groggily, he sat up in his bed and looked at his watch. 7PM. " I'm coming! " Peter called, and shook his head to clear the cobwebs.   
  
He was surprised to see Harry Osborn standing in his doorway, holding a laptop under his arm. " Hiya Pete, " Harry said cheerfully. " What's up? "   
  
" Well I just woke up... "   
  
" Good. " Harry interrupted. " I need all your wits! "   
  
Peter scratched his head. He wondered why his friend seemed so... energetic.   
  
" What can I help you with, Harry? " Peter asked, inviting his friend in. Harry set his laptop down on Peter's coffee table, and switched it on.   
  
" I'm in need of your talents! " Harry replied, and swung the laptop around for Peter to see.   
  
A password prompt was on the laptop's display, access denied to a file called 'Human Performance Enhancers Project.' Peter's eyes widened. " What is this? " He asked the taller man, curious as to how Harry had come to possess such highly confidential government documents.   
  
" This was what my father was working on at Oscorp, " Harry said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. " I just know he was on to something big! "   
  
" And you want me to hack the file? " Peter asked, raising his eyebrows.   
  
" The only two people who probably knew the password are dead, " Harry reminded him. His cheery expression soured as he remembered that he no longer had a father.   
  
Peter swallowed hard, seeing the change in his friend's face. " I'll see what I can do, Harry. " Peter promised. He sat down in front of the laptop and started clicking and typing like mad. " Help yourself to a cup of coffee, " Peter said absent mindedly, consentrating at the task at hand.   
  
" Do you want some? " Harry called from the kitchen.  
  
" Huh? "   
  
" Coffee. Do you want some coffee? " Harry repeated, taking two coffee mugs from the cupboard.  
  
" Ummm... " Peter frowned at the laptop screen.  
  
" I'll make you one. " Harry said, grinning at his friend's preoccupation. Peter was always like that, shutting the world out when he was busy. Trapped in his own little world.   
  
A few minutes later, the young man set down a steaming cup of coffee in front of Peter. " So do you think you can crack it? " Harry asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.   
  
" Done. " Peter said, and looked up at his friend.   
  
" What!!? " Harry exclaimed, and swung the laptop around. Sure enough, Peter had hacked into his father's top secret file within a matter of minutes. " Peter, you never cease to amaze me! " Harry said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
" Piece of cake, " Peter said modestly, taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
  
  
" Cut! " The director yelled, highly distressed. He got up from his fold up chair, and scrambled onto the soap opera set. " Mary Jane, how many times do I have to tell you... "  
  
The young actress put her hands on her hips. " What do you WANT me to do, Tom? " She asked indignantly. " First you say do the line this way, then you change your mind completely! "   
  
Tom shook his head violently. " Oh no, don't you blame this on me, young lady! I've been director of this show for 4 years! "   
  
" Yeah well maybe if you were any good, you would have done a movie or two, " She muttered under her breath as he strutted back to his director's chair. He jotted down a note or two on his script, then looked up. " Positions, people. " The crew all hurried to their positions. " Action! " He yelled.   
  
Mary Jane's co star approached her like a leopard stalking its prey. She couldn't help but notice how bad an actor he was. He was probably cast on his looks alone, and she had to admit, she wouldn't mind hanging his poster on her wall. But he had the acting ability of a two year old.   
  
" Come on, Natasha, " he recited his line. " Give me another chance. Stacy seduced me. "   
  
Mary Jane mock slapped the actor. " How dare you come crawling back to me! "   
  
The actor grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. " You know you can never leave me, " he said, and kissed her.   
  
The young redhead shoved her co-star off her, her face flushed with anger.   
  
" What are you doing?? " The young actor asked, indignant.   
  
" Tell your Mama's boy here, " she walked up to the director. " The next time he shoves his tongue down my throat, I'll bite it off! "   
  
She stormed off the set and to her dressing room. She collected her coat and handbag, and hurried away from the lot as quickly as possible.  
  
She couldn't believe how much cheek these 3rd rate actors and directors had. Obviously she wasn't going to get anywhere by acting in a soap opera. She had her sights set on Broadway. Well you can't get to the top without using stepping stones, Peter had once said to her. She smiled as she remembered his advice. He was right, she decided. He always was always giving the right advice and doing the right thing. Maybe that was why she loved him so - he never shirked away from his responsiblities.  
  
Realising what the time was, Mary Jane quickened her pace. She had to get to the bank to cash her paycheque, and the bank would be closing within fifteen minutes. She tried to hail a taxi, but with it being rush hour traffic, she realised the attempt was in vain as it drove down the road without stopping.   
  
She made it to the bank, five minutes before closing time. She hurried inside to the first available cashier. The man looked up from his paperwork, and greeted her in a monotone. " Good afternoon. How may I help you? "   
  
Mary Jane pulled her paycheque out of her purse and placed it on the counter. " Could you deposit this into my bank account please? "   
  
" Certainly Ma'am, " the cashier replied and picked up the cheque.   
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the foundations of the bank. Pieces of brick and glass were strewn all over the clients and employees alike.   
  
A masked man entered the bank, he was dressed in yellow and brown attire, carrying no visible weapons, but had two metallic bands around his wrists.   
  
" The door said the bank was closed, " The masked man said. " So I figured I had to reopen it. " His boots made a crunching sound as he crossed the floor over the scattered debris. " I've come to make a withdrawal, " He hissed to the clerk who was beside himself with fear.   
  
" Out of which account? " The nerdy man stammered.   
  
" All of them. Take me to the vault. " The man in yellow ordered.   
  
" I don't have the key to the vault, " the cashier replied nervously.   
  
" Do you really think I need a key? " the robber replied, aiming his wrist mounted weapon at the wall behind the cashier. " Watch, " he said and fired a sonic blast from the apparatus. The wall behind the man was blow apart, sending a fresh spray of brick and dust over the clients inside the bank.   
  
Mary Jane fumbled in her bag for her can of mace. She always carried it around, for times when Peter couldn't come to her rescue. Generally, he didn't disappoint, but she figured she could be a hero for once. She snuck up on the would be robber, and when she came close enough, she pulled her mace out the bag and sprayed it into the man's face.   
  
It seemingly had no effect on him. He spun around, caught her by the arm and pulled her close to him. She could only see his blue eyes behind his mask, but they were filled with fury. " You must be the hero of the day, " He hissed into her ear. " Why couldn't you just mind your own business? "   
  
Mary Jane struggled in his grip, and managed to get loose, but fell to the floor at his feet.   
  
" Your outfit is too loud for her to go about her own business, " a voice called out from above the robber. He looked up, to see a man dressed in red and blue tights, sticking by his hands and feet to the ceiling.   
  
" Spider-Man! " the robber exclaimed.   
  
The hero leaped from the roof, landing on the criminal's back, knocking him to the floor. " That's right buddy! " He said as he backflipped away, giving him some distance. " Do you mind telling me why you're dressed like a power ranger? " The hero joked as the robber got to his feet.   
  
" My name is Shocker, " he replied to the hero, pointing the metallic bracelets at the hero. " Learn it and fear it, for it is the sound of your doom! " He fired two sonic blasts at Spider-Man.   
  
The webslinger's Spider-Sense kept him out of the blast's path, but the floor where he had been a split second earlier, was not so lucky. Pieces of tile were shattered by Shocker's blast, sending even more debris and dust into the already panicked crowd. " You know, pal, " Spider-Man said, cartwheeling as he avoided Shocker's attacks, " I think you've been reading too many comic books! You talk like a villain out of a Batman comic! "   
  
Shocker lost sight of Spider-Man, who was much too fast for him to blast with his special weapons. As he turned, the hero came swinging at him from a webline, and knocked him out of the window of the bank, right into the street. Shocker grabbed onto Spider-Man's arm as they tumbled over each other, and with his free hand, activated his wrist mounted blaster again.   
  
The device sent a sonic wave right through the hero's body, and he screamed in pain. He punched Shocker twice, and kicked him in the stomach, sending the man in yellow flying through the air. Shocker was flung right into the side of a bus, and slid down from the metal, knocked out cold.   
  
" Ugh... " Spider-Man muttered, getting to his feet. " Now my ears are gonna ring for weeks! " He webbed Shocker to a lamp post, removed the criminal's wrist weapons and stuck a note to the webbing, reading 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'  
  
Mary Jane smiled as she saw her hero webbing up the bad guy and sticking his customary note to the package. Once again he had saved her from certain doom, as he always did. " Isn't he incredible? " she asked the cashier who had been helping her.   
  
" Yeah... yeah... incredible, " The man stammered, still rattled from his ordeal. He peeked out the window, but Spider-Man was already gone. " Incredible but I just find him a little creepy! All that spider stuff... "  
  
The red head just rolled her eyes. " Okay so cash that cheque for me already. " 


	3. Part 3 - Business partnership

Spider-Man : Hunted  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Harry Osborn's eyes widened as he read his father's files on the human performance enhancers. According to Dr. Stromm's reports, some lab rats had reacted violently to the formula. Causing sickness, death and in some cases insanity. Despite this, the board of directors had certified the product ready for human testing. He shook his head. How could someone test a dangerous chemical at the risk of the test subject becoming ill, dying or going mad?   
  
He started as the door was flung open and Peter came rushing back into his apartment.   
  
" Where did you run off to? " Harry asked his friend, who was panting heavily.   
  
" Oh, um I remembered I forgot to pay my phone bill, " Peter lied. " I had to rush to the post office to get it done before they cut it off. "  
  
" Pete, you egghead! " Harry joked.   
  
" So have you learned anything? " Peter asked, pointing to the laptop.   
  
" Nah, " Harry lied and shut the portable computer. " Just some scientific mumbo jumbo. "   
  
Peter scratched his head. " Well maybe you should let me take a look... "   
  
" No! " Harry shouted. " It's confidential Oscorp documentation. It's none of your business. "   
  
This wasn't like Harry. Peter knew he was hiding something, but decided to play along. " Okay, okay Harry, " he patted his friend on the shoulder. " Don't show it to me. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. "  
  
" Thanks Pete. For everything. " Harry smiled. " Oops, I better get going. "  
  
" Got a big date? "   
  
" Yes, with destiny! " Harry replied. He hurriedly said his goodbyes and left Peter wondering about his friend's strange behavious and secrecy. He shrugged and took out his Genetics books from his backpack. He had a lot of studying to do to prepare for class the next day. Doctor Connors wasn't exactly a happy camper with regards to Peter's attitude towards his class.  
  
  
The elderly woman set out all her finest dishes and silverware for dinner. Her nephew and his girlfriend were coming over for supper, and she wanted everything to be just perfect. Without warning, May Parker's breathing became heavy and her chest weezed. Dropping the dish she was holding, it shattered to a hundred pieces and she grabbed onto the back of the dining room chairs to steady herself. As her breathing returned to normal, the woman sighed with relief, and went about cleaning the shards from the broken dish. " You're not a spring chicken anymore May, " she reminded herself.   
  
  
" You about done yet, M.J? " Peter called from the living room of her apartment.   
  
" Almost! " She shouted down the hallway. " You want me to look good, don't you? "   
  
Peter grinned. " You'd look good wearing a sack, " he commented.   
  
" You'd like that, wouldn't you? " Mary Jane came out of her bedroom smiling. She was wearing a simple black evening mini dress, with a gold necklace and matching earrings.   
  
" Wow. " He was at a loss for words. " You look fantastic! "  
  
" Thanks Tiger. " Mary Jane kissed him on the cheek. " You don't want to smudge my lipstick, do you? " She asked, answering his unspoken question.  
  
" We'd better get going, " Peter said, looking at his wristwatch nervously. " You know how Aunt May fusses. "   
  
" You wouldn't have her any other way, Peter and you know that, " Mary Jane nudged him in the ribs. " You like people fussing over you. "   
  
They collected their coats and hailed a taxi to aunt May's house in Queens. Peter's Aunt was clearly pleased to see both of them looking so healthy and happy. " It's about time you two got together, " the woman said as they sat down to dinner. " You two make such a nice couple. "  
  
Peter blushed. " Thanks, Aunt May. "  
  
Mary Jane grinned at Peter's aunt. " We do make a cute couple, don't we, Aunt May? We could be on People Magazine's 50 most beautiful people list... "   
  
" I don't know about me, but you definately could. " Peter said, looking into her eyes.  
  
" Now, now you two... " Aunt May snapped them back to reality. " I'm sure you have plenty of time for romantic declarations on your own time. When you're in my house, you eat up! " She coughed, and clutched her chest.   
  
Peter sprang up from his seat. " Aunt May? Are you alright? " He rushed to her side, but she put her hand out to stop him.   
  
" Yes, yes dear... " she coughed again. " It's just a little flu. "  
  
" Have you been to the doctor, Aunt May? " Mary Jane asked, also concerned.   
  
The older woman shook her head vehemently. " No, doctors are just a waste of time. I'll be fine, really. "   
  
Peter and Mary Jane eyed each other, concern showing in both their faces.   
  
" Promise me you'll go to the doctor tomorrow morning, first thing. " Peter locked stares with his aunt as he sat down.   
  
" If it will make you happy, I'll go. " Aunt May promised her nephew. " But it'll accomplish nothing. " she added as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
" Osborn? " J. Jonah Jameson snapped at his secretary. " What does he want with me? "   
  
" He asked for a private meeting with you, Mr. Jameson, " the pretty brunette replied.  
  
" I don't have time to see him now, " the editor of the Daily Bugle replied, and turned his attention to the papers on his desk again.   
  
A young man brushed past Betty Brant, folded his arms across his chest. " You might find this meeting interesting, " he said.  
  
Jameson looked the young man in the eye. " Why is that, kiddo? " He asked, taking a long drag from his cuban cigar.   
  
" It involves Spider-Man. "   
  
Interest flared up in the editor's eyes. He dismissed the secretary with a wave of his hand. " Have a seat, " he gestured for Harry to sit down. " So, you want to talk about Spider-Man? " he asked, studying the youth carefully.  
  
Harry nodded. " It's obvious from your editorials and articles that you believe him to be a menace to soceity. "   
  
Jameson stood up from his swivel chair and looked out his 45th office story window. " You of all people should know this, Mr. Osborn. "  
  
" He killed my father. " Harry stated. Jameson nodded. " I know. I heard your story at the press conference after your father's funeral. "  
  
" I need your help, Mr. Jameson. " Harry pleaded. " I've come to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. "  
  
The two men talked for some time, Harry obviously had Jameson captivated by his reasonings and promises. Betty answered the call from Mr. Jameson, and agreed to hold all his telephone calls while the two men discussed business. An hour and a half later, Harry Osborn got up from his seat, and shook hands with the editor of the newspaper.  
  
" Good to do business with you, Mr. Jameson, " Harry called over his shoulder as he left Jameson's office.  
  
Robbie Robertson shot his boss a quizzical look from across the hall. Jonah beckoned for him to step into his office.  
  
" What's up, Jonah? " Robbie asked, sitting down in the chair young Osborn had been in earlier.   
  
" Robbie, " said proudly, " I've just bought 30% shares in Oscorp Industries. "   
  
Robbie's eyebrows turned to question marks. " Why? "   
  
" To ensure the end of a menace plaguing our city, " Jameson answered mysteriously. " The new research they're starting there is nothing short of revolutionary. "   
  
" Why did Osborn come to you? " Robbie asked suspiciously.   
  
" We share a common interest. Plus he needed to funding to by out Quest Aerodynamics. "   
  
" So Oscorp is taking over Quest? "   
  
" Bingo. " The editor looked pleased with himself. " The top scientific minds are headed back to Oscorp, where they will be working exclusively on Harry Osborn's new project. And because of my involvement, the Daily Bugle has exclusive coverage! " 


	4. Part 4 - Unveilling

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 4  
  
  
The red and blue clad hero clambered up the side of a high rise building. Once he got to the roof, he surveyed the streets below. Things were quiet, for once. He pointed his right hand at a flagpole attached to a building across the street to fire a webline. His Spider-sense went off. He whipped around, expecting some unknown danger to attack him from the shadows. Nothing came. Peter frowned behind his mask. Usually, his warning sense was pretty accurate. He shrugged and leaped off the roof, and swung into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, at Oscorp Industries, a single man in a wheelchair was watching a large bank of monitors. He had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and keen blue eyes, studying the hero's every move. Watching Spider-Man's every move. The camera followed the web slinger between buildings at an alarming rate. Suddenly, the hero disappeared out of sight.  
  
" Damn it! " the man cursed. " He's too fast! " He smashed his fist onto the desk in front of him. Then, composing himself, he picked up a phone and dialled a number.  
  
" Sir... he's escaped the cameras again sir. It's as if, he can sense someone watching him." He remained quiet for a while. " Look, it can't be helped... he's simply too fast... " He put down the earpiece, the person on the other side having hung up on him before he could explain his case. " Easier said than done, Mr. Osborn, " he muttered to himself, " Easier said than done. "  
  
  
****  
  
He watched his reflection in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. The suit was clean, tie was straight, hair combed neatly. Satisfied that he could not look better, even if he spent another hour getting dressed up, Peter turned and picked up a bunch of flowers on the coffee table behind him. " Thank goodness for paydays, " he said to himself looking at the floral arrangement in his hand. He smiled as he walked out the door. Mary Jane would be happy to see him on time, for once.  
  
Mary Jane looked ravishing as she opened the door. She was wearing a purple evening dress, with a simple golden necklace, pearl earrings and a gold bracelet. Peter felt his jaw hit the floor.   
  
" Hey Tiger, " she smiled. " You're looking hot tonight. "  
  
" Mary Jane... you look... like a super model! " Peter stammered. He kissed her hello, and handed her the bunch of flowers he was hiding behind his back.  
  
" Peter, they're beautiful! " She exclaimed.   
  
" Not as beautiful as you, " Peter said and blushed.  
  
" You really know how to make a girl feel special. " Mary Jane smiled and kissed her boyfriend again. " That's why I love you so, Peter Parker. "  
  
She went to the kitchen to find a vase for her flowers, leaving Peter smiling from ear to ear.   
  
" So where are we going tonight? " Mary Jane asked setting the flowers down on the serving hatch of the kitchen. They definately didn't dress up like this every night.   
  
" Mr. Jameson wants me to take some pictures at the charity ball, " Peter explained. " He was feeling generous and gave me an extra ticket for my lady friend. "   
  
" Wow! " Mary Jane exclaimed. " The who's who of New York are going to be there. "   
  
" I know, " Peter said smiling at his girlfriend. " I figured you might meet some hot shot producers while we're rubbing elbows with the rich and famous. "  
  
  
****  
  
Jonah Jameson waded through the crowd. These charity balls just weren't for him. He sighed, and lifted a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. Well, at least he was doing his bit for charity. He saw Parker and his date arrive, coming in through the glass doors at the other end of the hall. " About time, Parker! " Jameson muttered to himself. The kid had missed a dozen photo opportunities already.  
  
A man in his mid thirties made his way to a podium, set up on the stage of the charity event. He raised his hands, asking for silence from the crowd. They obliged.   
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, " he started. " Let me introduce myself. I am Jason Macendale, vice president of Oscorp Industries. "   
  
Peter snapped a photo of the speaker. " Oscorp? I didn't know they were hosting the event, " he said to Mary Jane who was standing by his side.   
  
" I wonder if Harry is here, " she whispered.   
  
" I don't think so. " Peter replied, taking more pictures of the crowd.  
  
Macendale continued his speech. " The funds we raise here today, will go to the Avril Elisabeth Children's Home. So any spare change you might have, please - make a donation. Even a dollar if you can afford it. " A few chuckles errupted from the crowd. Of course the people here could afford it, they were among the richest in the city. " This event is also an unveiling, " the man carried on. " The management and scientists at Oscorp are devoted to the protection of its people and upholding the law. So far, one masked vigilante has been at loose among you and your loved ones under the guise of a crime fighter. We believe he is responsible for a number of crimes, including the death of Oscorp's previous CEO, Norman Osborn. "  
  
Peter flinched at the words. Mary Jane shot him a concerned look. What was this all about? Badmouthing Spider-Man? Surely the public knew he was a hero.  
  
" Oscorp Industries is proud to announce its Spider-Slayer campaign. " The crowd went silent. Then, slowly but surely, the curtains behind Jason Macendale opened up to reveal sketches and designs for the 'Spider-Slayers' as he had called them. Large robots, resembling various preditors. Lions, tigers, wolves - even dragons and more mythical creatures. " New York city will not be terrorised by Mutants. " Macendale proclaimed. " These sophisticated cyborgs are the result of months of careful research and study, they will protect us from Spider-Man. "   
  
The public started clapping hands, slowly but surely. After a while it was deafening. Mary Jane could see Peter was hurting. The people he so badly wanted to protect were now praising his death, cheering for the spillage of his blood. 


	5. Part 5 - Spider Slayer V1.1

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 5  
  
  
Peter was sitting next to Mary Jane on her bed, staring off into space. Obviously deep in thought about the night's earlier happenings.   
  
Mary Jane cupped Peter's face in her hands. " Don't worry about those people, Peter. " she said sympathetically. " They are probably just brainwashed by those trashy editorials Jonah Jameson writes in the Daily Bugle. "   
  
Peter smiled a little, trying to hide his cynical expression. " You know I risk my life every day for these people. And this is the thanks I get? " He got up from the bed, pacing the room. " After what happened to my uncle Ben, I thought... " He paused, saddened by the memory of his uncle's death.   
  
Mary Jane followed his pacing, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
" He died because of me, MJ. " a tear ran down Peter's cheek. " I could have stopped his killer before he even got close to him... "  
  
Mary Jane sprang up from her bed and hugged him. " It wasn't your fault, Peter. "   
  
" Yes, it was! " He exclaimed. " How is it not my fault? "   
  
The young red head put her hands on her hips. " Anyone else would have done the same. "  
  
" Well nobody else got these powers! " Peter exclaimed. A moment of silence passed, then he looked at his feet. " I'm sorry, M.J "   
  
Mary Jane put her finger to his lips. " Sh. Don't think about it anymore. Just remember you've got your number one supporter right here. " She kissed him. Peter surrendered to the pleasure of her lips touching his. Until recently, it was something he had only fantisized about.   
  
  
*****  
  
Harry threw his jacket over the back of his leather couch. It had been a long day, he didn't even have time to attend the Oscorp charity ball. It was probably for the better, he decided. He knew that Peter and Mary Jane had attended. He wondered what they would think of his company's new project. Both of them were after all fans of Spider-Man.   
  
He made his way through the large living room, and paused in front of the hallway mirror. Dark circles were under his brown eyes, evidence of his late nights, and his new... addiction. The young man moved the mirror aside, revealing behind it, a large safe. He entered the combination on a touch keypad, and the metallic door slid open with a mechanical whine.   
  
He reached inside and smiled as he removed the items he sought. A packet of white powder, a razor and a straw. Cocaine.   
  
Harry smiled broadly as he sniffed up the white powder from his coffee table. He felt energised. He looked at his reflection from across the room again. It was laughing. Laughing at him?   
  
" What are you looking at!? " Harry bellowed at his reflection. He giggled to himself as he realised that expecting an answer from a mirror was insane. But then it happened. It replied.   
  
" Apparently I'm looking at a poor Daddy's boy who spends all his time and money building toys to hurt Spider-Man. " It spat at him.   
  
" Who are you? " Harry stammered.   
  
Harry's vision became blurry. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his eyelids hard with his knuckles. When he opened them again, his father had replaced his own reflection.   
  
" How could you, Harry!? " Norman Osborn exclaimed. " You deserted me when I needed you the most. "   
  
" Father! " Harry burst out in tears. " That's not true, " he stammered. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white.  
  
Norman's cruel expression stayed fixed on his son. " You depended on me to fix all your problems, didn't you? "   
  
Harry dropped to his knees. " No. NO! "   
  
" Why don't you be a man and take matters into your own hands for once? " His father said, snorting in disgust at the younger man. " You're weak. You've always been weak. "  
  
" Shut up!! " Harry screamed, and flung an ashtray at the mirror. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Harry looked at the broken shards, his father's image having left it. He shook his head, not believing what he had experienced. He rose to his feet again.  
  
" Yes father, " he muttered to himself. " You were right all along. It's time to take things into my own hands. "  
  
****  
  
  
Jason Macendale poked the sleeping man, somewhat annoyed at the man's inability to stay focussed on the task at hand.   
  
" Wake up, Smythe! "   
  
The long haired man woke with a start. " No trace of Spider-Man today, Macendale. "   
  
" How would you know, you could have been sleeping all day for all I know. " the businessman retorted.   
  
Smythe shook his head. " Spider-Man will show up soon. And when he does, I'll be ready for him. "  
  
" You'd better be, Professor. " Macendale folded his arms over his chest. " You'd better be. "  
  
****  
  
" This is Captain Stacy! " The policeman bellowed into his loudspeaker. " We have the entire building surrounded. Come on out with your hands up. "   
  
In reply, the trapped man fired two shots into the air. " You'd better back off! " The man yelled. " I've got hostages! "   
  
George Stacy gritted his teeth. " Then you'd better let them go before I come in there and kick your ass! " He shouted.   
  
" I'm not kidding around, " the man yelled out of the 10th story window of the Daily Bugle. " I'll kill a hostage every ten minutes if you don't leave. "  
  
The police captain turned to his men. " We'd better get a hostage negotiator, he said to a sergeant standing close by. " Radio Collins, and tell him to get over here. "   
  
" Yes sir, " the sergeant replied and muttered his instructions into his radio.   
  
  
The gunman was nervous. A nervous man armed with a firearm was not a good thing. " Don't you move!! " The man screamed at one of his hostages. The frightened man remained as still as possible. " Where is Ulrich?? " the captor demanded of his hostages. " Ben Ulrich! Where is he? I have a score to settle... "   
  
The window behind the gunman shattered, and a red and blue clad figure smashed into his back. He man tumbled to the floor.  
  
" Hiya Chuckles, " Spider-Man quipped. " Mind if I join the party? "   
  
The fallen gunman turned over onto his back and aimed his gun at Spider-Man. The hero leaped up into the air, and clung to the ceiling as two shots went off. The wall crawler leaped back to the floor, kicked the weapon out of his opponent's hand and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, looking him in the eye.   
  
" It's not nice to play with guns, " the hero said, waving a finger in front of the criminal's face. He attached a strand of webbing to the man's back and flung him from the window, screaming. " Bungee!!! " Spidey yelled as he yanked back on the webline, swinging the gunman to the ground, to the waiting police below.   
  
As he clambered out the window, his spider-sense went off again. The tingling feeling at the back of his spine was warning him of danger. He crawled up the side of the newspaper building, to the roof. Taking a moment to scan his surroundings, his danger sense flared again. This time stronger. Before he could sense which direction the attack was coming from, Spider-Man was bowled over by a large metallic shape. He rolled across the rooftop, and leaped to his feet, clenching his fists.   
  
A dog-type creature, with long canines and vicious spikes on its back was hunched down on its legs, ready to pounce on the hero again. A spider-slayer? They were actually going ahead with the project?  
  
Spider-Man somersaulted right over the beast as it leaped at the hero again, it's teeth snapping visciously. Landing behind the robotic monstrocity, Spider-Man fired two strands of webbing at the machine, trying to tie it down. Within a split second, blades emerged from inside the creature and freed the slayer. Its glowing red eyes unnerved the hero, as it crawled to him, slower this time.   
  
Spider-Man ran to the edge of the roof and hurled himself off it. He shot a webline to a nearby building and swung through the air, glancing over his shoulder to look at his attacker.   
  
Captain Stacy looked up into the night sky to see Spider-Man, swinging from the Daily Bugle and another... thing, which leaped from the roof of the building right at the hero.   
  
The Spider-Slayer collided with the hero in mid-air, slamming him into the side of another building. Peter grunted under his mask. The robot was strong. He swung his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the slayer's metallic canines snapping at his neck.   
  
The two figures fell to the ground, rapidly. The spider slayer seemed to have no concern for its own wellbeing, it relentlessly clawed and snapped at the hero as they plummeted. Spider-Man turned himself in mid air and managed to kick the slayer away from him. Having some distance between them, he shot out a web at the side of a building and swung himself to safety. He clung to the side of the building and turned to look at the plummeting spider slayer.   
  
The policemen on the street scattered to avoid the large metallic creature crashing to the street. With a mighty clang, the spider slayer hit the asphalt, cracking the pavement and street with its weight. Sparks flew from its damaged body, and it lashed out at everything in proximity.   
  
Spider-Man leaped from the side of the building, landed on the creature's back and slammed his fist right through its skull. " Time to chill out, pal! " he hissed at the robot. Inside the robotic head, he scrambled his hand around, damaging the wiring that kept the robot going. Then, the spider slayer dropped to the floor, motionless.  
  
" Well I'd better be off, " the hero said to the gathering police officers. " Hold it! " one officer ordered, but the hero ignored the command. He sprang over their heads, and was soon swinging away from the baffled police.  
  
George Stacy studied the fallen robot, scratching his head. " Well, I guess the score is Spider-Man : 1 and Oscorp : 0, " he said to himself, kicking the metal body of the slayer. " Get the city council to clean this mess up, " he ordered his men. " Oscorp is gonna be in a heap of trouble if I get my way. " 


	6. Part 6 - Friendship?

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 6  
  
  
" Amazing, " the scientist mused as they watched over the recording of the Wall Crawlers battle with the first Spider Slayer. " Look at how fast he moves. All our slayers are going to need a major overhaul. "  
  
Jason Macendale stood beside him, his hands folded behind his back. " Tell me something I don't know, Smythe. "   
  
The crippled scientist had daggers in his eyes. " This is the way science works, Macendale. Trial and error. It's just a matter of time before the project is declared a success. "  
  
" Well don't go counting your Christmas bonusses before the cheque's cashed. " Macendale walked out of the room, very displeased with his colleague.   
  
Alistair Smythe wheeled his chair down a walkway, to his main lab floor. Various robotics were scattered all over, failed versions of his current spider slayers. He flicked a switch on a panel on the wall, and the middle section of the floor slid open, revealing glass floor about a workshop underneath the scientist's office.   
  
Various technicians were hard at work, building the new and improved Spider Slayer he had invented. He watched them at work with glee. His genius was realised at last. After Spider-Man had been defeated by his invention, he could make a fortune selling them as weapons for the military.   
  
  
***  
  
  
" Ow! " Peter cried out as Mary Jane dabbed at a wound on his arm with a piece of gauze.   
  
She rolled her eyes. " Honestly, Peter, you're such a baby sometimes. "   
  
He grinned at her. " I know. I hate the sight of my own blood. "   
  
" Your costume is pretty torn up too, " she said, holding it up in front of her, revealing several rips in Peter's famous red and blue costume.   
  
" Yeah, looks like I'm going to need to get out the old needle and thread again when I get home. " He brushed his hair out of his face. " It's a lousy job, but someone's gotta to it. "  
  
Mary Jane fell silent, nursing the cuts and bruised on Peter's back. " Maybe you should talk to Harry about the spider slayer thing, " she said, obviously troubled about the whole issue.  
  
" I doubt I'd be able to change his mind, M.J " Peter said, wincing as she dabbed at another wound on his back. " He swore on his father's grave he would have his revenge on... on well, me. "   
  
Mary Jane shook her head. " He has to listen to reason. He HAS to. How can he be so cold blooded? "   
  
" I know what it's like to have a loved one taken from you, Mary Jane. It's something we all deal with differently. Harry isn't being himself right now"  
  
He sat upright and looked at the watch on Mary Jane's bedside table. " I'd better get going, M.J " He said and kissed her gently on the lips. " I've got to finish my studying for Doc. Connors' test tomorrow. "  
  
" Big time super hero writing a test? " She grinned and kissed him again. " That's for good luck, Tiger. "   
  
He grinned as he pulled his mask over his face and crawled out of her bedroom window. With a 10 foot leap, the hero was airborne and gone from sight within a matter of seconds.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Curt Connors walked among the rows of students, all busy writing their chemistry exams. One desk was empty. Peter Parker's. The middle aged scientist sighed. The kid was a genius, but he just didn't seem devoted to his studies. The potential was there, if only he would work harder at it.   
  
The door at the far end of the room was flung open, and Peter rushed inside. " Sorry I'm late, professor! " He whispered to his lecturer.   
  
" You have an hour to finish the exam, Parker. You might as well call it quits now. "  
  
" I can do it in an hour, sir. " Peter's blue eyes met Connors'.   
  
The older man shrugged. " Okay. Get to it then. "  
  
The younger man sat down at his desk, opened up his exam question sheet and immediatly started on his paper. Connors was amazed at how quickly he was working through it.   
  
An hour later, he called out for the class to hand in their answer sheets. Parker had already finished in less than the hour he had.   
  
" I trust it wasn't too difficult, Parker? " Connors asked sarcastically as the student handed him his papers.   
  
" Nah, piece of cake, sir. " Peter smiled. He just loved teasing his lecturer. He knew it annoyed the man so much.  
  
Leaving the classroom, Peter noticed a group of young men playing football on the grass outside. One of them was Flash Thompson. Peter lowered his head and continued walking, seeing the old school bully brought back memories he didn't want to recall.   
  
" Hey Pete! " Flash called out. " Pete! "   
  
Peter turned, hearing Flash running up behind him. " Hi Flash. "  
  
" How have ya been, man? " Flash asked, shaking Peter's hand.   
  
" Not bad. Listen Flash, I really have to run. "   
  
" Sure. " Flash nodded. " Listen, maybe sometime you and Mary Jane could come and hang out with us, " he said, looking genuinely friendly.  
  
" Maybe. " Peter agreed reluctantly. " I'll speak to her. "   
  
Peter left the group, feeling awkward. He couldn't help but be somewhat distant to the football quaterback and his friends. He just didn't fit into their little world. He never would.   
  
One of Flash's buddies came up to him and elbowed him in the ribs. " Yo, man, you for real about hanging out with Puny Parker? "   
  
Flash grabbed his friend around the neck playfully wrestling him. " Yeah man, he's the one guy who can help me get my grades up. And he's not the geek he used to be in school. "   
  
The other young men just laughed at him. " Parker will always be a geek. "   
  
  
****  
  
He looked at Mary Jane, not saying a word. " I knew you'd come. " Harry said suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.  
  
" You have to call off the Spider-Slayer project. " Mary Jane said, biting her lower lip.   
  
" Why? " Harry's dark brown eyes narrowed cruelly.   
  
" I saw Spider-Man fighting one of those things the other night. Some innocent people could have been hurt. "  
  
" That was Spider-Man's doing. " Harry defended himself. " If he hadn't caused the slayer to malfunction, "  
  
" He'd be dead. " Mary Jane finished for him. " Life is not about revenge, Harry. You can't carry on living in the past. "  
  
Suddenly enraged, young Osborn sprang up from his comfortable leather chair and flung his computer off his desk, sending it crashing to the ground. " Spider-Man deserves to die! " He yelled. " He ruined my life! "   
  
Mary Jane's eyes popped wide open. She didn't know her friend to be this violent. She opened her mouth to say something, but then something else caught her eye. Outside Harry's window, a rather large spider was perched on the window sill.   
  
She got up from her chair and walked to the window to inspect the strange looking creature. When she got close enough, she could tell that it was not an actual spider, but in fact, a small robotic arachnid.  
  
Harry, who had calmed down by now, came to stand by her side. " That's one of the spider trackers. " He explained. " I figured it would be good to keep one close by to keep an eye out for Spider-Man when he comes after me. "  
  
" So this is how you know where to send your killer robots? " Mary Jane asked, anger flaring up in her now.   
  
Harry nodded. " Yes. We have thousands of them all over the city. They have tiny cameras, and when one of them spots the web head. " He snapped his fingers. " Bingo. A spider slayer is deployed to that area. "  
  
The robotic spider scampered away, looking for a new vantage point to find Spider-Man, no doubt.   
  
Mary Jane looked at Harry pleadingly. " Please Harry. You're hunting a man like he was an animal or something. "  
  
" He is an animal. " Harry said coldly. " If you don't mind, M.J, I have a meeting in five minutes. " He motioned to his door.   
  
Mary Jane shot him an icy look, turned and stormed out of Harry Osborn's office. At least now she had some information she could relate to Peter. He just had to be careful. 


	7. Part 7 - Peter Parker the hero

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 7  
  
  
" It's like Harry's not himself anymore. " Mary Jane finished explaining to Peter her earlier conversation with their friend. Peter scratched his head, not knowing what to do or say next.   
  
" I've never known Harry to be violent. " He started, looking into Mary Jane's bright blue eyes. " But the death of his father has been very hard on him. "   
  
" Norman Osborn wasn't even a good father to him. " Mary Jane said bitterly. " Why is he so torn up about his death? "   
  
Peter was shocked at her statement. " You don't get to choose your family, M.J. Harry always loved his father. I know because I was his best friend. Mr. Osborn wasn't always there for him, and he was little more strict than necessary... but he cared for Harry in other ways. "   
  
Just then, the telephone rang, interrupting the young couple's conversation. Peter walked over to the kitchen and picked up the cordless telephone. He frowned as he spoke to the person on the other line.   
  
Mary Jane strained her ears to follow Peter's conversation, but couldn't make out much of what he was saying. The young man finished off his conversation. " Yes, Doctor Strauss. Thank you very much for letting me know. Yes. Take care. Goodbye. "   
  
With a click, he turned off the portable phone and set it down on the dining room table, concern evident on his features.   
  
" What's wrong, Peter? " Mary Jane asked, grabbing his hands.   
  
" It's Aunt May, " Peter said, still in a daze. " She's in hospital. She has a bad case of pneumonia. "   
  
" Oh no! " the redhead exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. " Is she okay? "   
  
Peter nodded. " She's resting. The doctor says a neighbor found her passed out in the kitchen and called an ambulance. "  
  
" That's terrible Peter. " Mary Jane put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
" Yes. Yes it is... "   
  
  
*****  
  
Flash Thompson ran a hand through his hair, and checked his reflection in his rearview mirror. " Lookin' sharp man, " he said to himself, grinning widely.   
  
He parked his Porche right in the driveway of the Stacy household driveway, and made his way to the front door nervously. His date's father was apparently a police captain. He gulped as his sweaty finger rang the doorbell.   
  
A middle aged man with stern features opened the door. His face brightened as he saw the young man standing on the porch. " Ah, you must be Eugene... " George Stacy motioned for Flash to come inside. " Gwen should be ready in a couple of minutes. "  
  
" Thank you sir, " Flash said as he sat down on a large leather chair, and took in his surroundings.   
  
" I hear you play football, " Mr. Stacy said, as he sat down opposite the younger man.   
  
" Yeah, Quaterback. " Flash tried not to sound nervous. He swallowed, and looked at the photographs on the wall.   
  
George grinned as he noticed Flash's nervousness. It couldn't be easy to chat to your date's father if you knew he was a tough as nails police captain.   
  
" I used to play quaterback too, when I was in college. " Mr. Stacy said, making conversation. " Ah the fun we had back then. "   
  
Flash relaxed a little, leaning back in his comfortable seat.   
  
" So what are you studying at NYU? " Mr. Stacy asked, and Flash went rigid again.   
  
" Well, sir, I... I'm studying law. "  
  
Just then, Gwen Stacy entered the room. She was a knockout, a blonde girl with bright green eyes and had a small build. Both men got to their feet as she came in.   
  
" Hi Flash, " She smiled nervously and kissed the football Quaterback on the cheek.   
  
" Hey there, " Flash greeted back.   
  
" Well you kids better have fun tonight, " Mr. Stacy said, reaching into his pocket. " Don't do anything I wouldn't do. " He placed a hundred dollar bill in Flash's hand. " Go and spoil her, son. " He whispered into his ear.   
  
The young footballer smiled. " I will sir, I promise. "  
  
As they left the house, Flash draped his arm around Gwen's shoulder. " You're old man is pretty cool! "   
  
" I know, " she giggled. " He's the best. "   
  
Gwen stopped right in her tracks when she spotted Flash's car. She knew his family was rich, but she had no idea that he drove a Porche. What a way to go on a first date! " Nice car! " She exclaimed.  
  
" You aint seen nothing yet! " Flash kissed her and opened the door of his silver porche for her to get in. " You're in for the ride of your life, Babe. "  
  
  
*****  
  
The wall crawler clung to the side of the New York General Hospital. " I'd better find an alleyway and change to street clothes, " he muttered to himself. " Or some of the patients here might get heart attacks, seeing a man climbing out the side of the the building. "  
  
He crawled around a corner, carefully scoped out his surroundings, and dropped to the street level when he noticed that no people were around to see him change.  
  
A few minutes later, Peter Parker walked out of the alleyway next to the hospital and entered through the front doorway. A pretty nurse at the reception desk looked up as he entered and smiled warmly.   
  
" What room is May Parker in? " Peter asked politely.   
  
" Room 613 " She replied, looking up the information on her computer.   
  
" Do you know how she is? "   
  
The nurse could tell from Peter's troubled expression that he was very worried. " She should be okay after a few days rest. " She replied, studying the information on her monitor. " If she had come to us sooner, we could have stopped the illness long before it developed into pneumonia. "  
  
" That's my Aunt May, " Peter said, frowning at her hard headedness. " Stubborn as an ox. "  
  
He thanked the young nurse and made his way to his aunt's room.   
  
" Peter. " The old woman beamed as he entered the room.   
  
" Hi, Aunt May. " he said gently as he sat down by her side.   
  
" Looks like I'm making a habit of ending up in hospital, " Aunt May said, her face becoming grave once more.   
  
" It's not your fault you're sick, Aunt May. " Peter tried to comfort her. " You just should have come sooner. "  
  
" I don't have the money to consult doctors all the time Peter! " Aunt May exclaimed. " I'm just an old widow. If only Ben and I... " her lower lip tembled. " We should have saved away more money for our retirement. "  
  
Peter felt tears brimming in his eyes. " Don't worry about the money, Aunt May. Things will work out okay. "  
  
  
****  
  
He looked over at the young blonde woman next to him. His hand made its way to her exposed knee, gently caressing it as he drove.   
  
Gwen moved her leg away, feeling uncomfortable at having Flash making moves on her so quickly.   
  
He glanced at her as he sped along the Freeway. " What's wrong, Baby? " he asked and made a face. " You don't wanna play anymore? "   
  
Gwen frowned. " What are you talking about? "   
  
" Oh you just love the fact that you're going out with the most popular guy in a fancy car, but... "   
  
" This isn't highschool, Flash! " Gwen retorted. " Act like a grown up! "   
  
She moved away from him as far away as possible, and looked out the window, still frowning. Her features contorted to one of pure horror.   
  
" Oh my God, look out! " She screamed.   
  
Flash turned his head to see what she was screaming about. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he slammed on the brakes. The sportscar skidded across the surface of the road, swerving madly its tyres making a horrible noise.   
  
Metal clashed with metal, a horrible screetching sound as Flash's car narrowly scraped by... some metallic monstrocity.   
  
He turned in his seat to find the object that had been in his path, but it was gone. " Wha... what the hell was THAT? " he exclaimed, looking at his date. She didn't reply. Gwen had hit her head against the windshield, and lost consciousness.   
  
" Gwen! " Flash was overcome with panic. He shook her limp body, trying to resusitate her. " Gwen! " he whispered urgently. " Wake up, Gwen please. "  
  
Realising he wasn't going to accomplish anything by shaking her, Flash started the engine of his car and sped off to New York General Hospital. He kept talking to her all the way there. Whimpering that she was going to be okay.   
  
  
****  
  
As Peter walked out of the hospital elevator into the lobby, he saw a silver porche skid to halt right in front of the entry to the hospital. Flash Thompson leaped out of the car, rushed to the passenger side and lifted a woman out of her seat. He carried her into the reception area, screaming for help.   
  
Peter rushed to the jock's side, eager to help.   
  
" Somebody get me a doctor! " A very panicked Flash screamed. Then he spotted Peter. " Parker! Come and help me over here! "   
  
Flash set Gwen down on one of the visitors' couches gently. Peter felt for a pulse. She was alive, very much so. Just knocked out. He inspected her body for any other bruises, while Flash nervously explained what had happened. " I think she's going to be okay Flash. She's just knocked out. No broken bones as far as I can see. "   
  
Just as he finished the sentence, Gwen's eyes fluttered open weakly. " What happened? " She asked, obviously dazed. " Am I dead? "   
  
Peter chuckled at the question. " No. You're in hospital. There's been an accident. "  
  
Flash shoved him out of the way violently. " Are you okay, Sweetheart? "   
  
Gwen frowned, seeing Flash's face again. " Don't call me Sweetheart. " She sat upright on the couch, and touched her bruised forehead lightly.   
  
A doctor came running down the hallway. " Is everyone okay? "   
  
Peter nodded. " Yeah. Nothing serious, but I think you should get Gwen here some pain killers. She's had a nasty knock to the head. " He kneeled by her side again, and studied her with his caring blue eyes. " Should I call someone for you? Family or friends...? "   
  
" My father, " Gwen replied. " Please phone my father and ask him to come and pick me up. " She gave Peter her phone number, and he set off to make the call. Flash sat down next to Gwen and attempted to apologise again. She would have nothing of it.   
  
A few minutes later, a very angry Captain Stacy collected his daughter from the hospital, thanking Peter for his help and prohibiting Flash Thompson from ever setting foot in his house, or coming near his daughter again. Gwen, feeling much better hugged Peter goodbye and shot him one last smile as she got into her father's car. " See ya around, Pete. " she mouthed as they drove off. Peter waved after them, feeling good having helped someone in need without having donned the red and blue tights. Peter Parker the hero. 


	8. Part 8 - Scrap metal

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 8  
  
  
George Stacy shoved his way into Harry Osborn's office. He was shocked to learn how young the new owner of Oscorp really was. He couldn't be much older than 22, the police captain decided. Young Osborn looked like hell. He had dark rings under his eyes, a 3 day stubble beard, his clothes were ruffled and dirty, and he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in at least 3 days.  
  
" Captain Stacy, " Harry greeted the policeman as he stormed into the young CEO's office.   
  
" Your Spider-Slayer campaign has to stop. " The policeman looked grim.  
  
Harry sighed. " It's out of my hands, Captain. There are more people than just me involved. "   
  
" It's attempted murder, Osborn. Spider-Man might have super powers, but he's a human being. "   
  
" How can you be so sure? " Harry's dark brown eyes narrowed. " For all we know, he's a mutant. And you know the government's position on mutants. "   
  
Stacy frowned. He knew all too well of the government's stance on the mutant population of New York. There were several projects in the works for the detection and destruction of any and all Homo Superiors, as they were known by the science community.   
  
Harry flopped down a file in front of Captain Stacy. " This is Oscorp's next project. We are to mass produce robots, based on our Spider-Slayer designs, for the elimination of mutants. "  
  
Stacy picked up the folder, marked " Sentinal Program " and flipped through the papers. His hands were tied. There was nothing he could do to stop the madness. " Several of my men were endangered by one of your things, " he spat as he flung the folder back at Harry.  
  
" That was Spider-Man's doing. " The youth defended himself. " He caused the device to malfunction, thus leading to the scenario you're telling me about now. "   
  
George sighed. The kid had done his homework. Sure, he didn't look like much, but he had his father's cunning. Harry had covered every angle.   
  
" Now, if you don't mind, Captain Stacy. I intend heading home for a night's rest, if there's nothing else. "   
  
The police captain rose to his feet slowly, thinking things over once more. Without a word, he left the young businessman's office.  
  
A smile crossed Harry's lips. Nothing could stop the Spider-Slayer project. He had the backing of the public, and the go-ahead from the government. He would soon have his revenge.   
  
A sinister voice interrupted his thoughts. " Revenge. " It hissed, sending a shiver down the young man's spine.   
  
*****  
  
Silently, a black figure lowered itself to the floor of the museum. He looked around, making sure no security personnel would spot him. Without making a sound, he crossed the floor of the display area, and stopped a few meteres away from the central display case. Reaching into his bag, he removed a cylindrical metallic object, set it down on the floor, and pressed a switch on the side of the device. It came to life, illuminating the room in a blueish - green light, which revealed several red lasers criss crossing the floor of the display area.   
  
" Ah, I thought so... " The masked black figure whispered to himself. He reached into his bag again, and removed a grappling hook. Aiming at the far end of the room, he shot the line into the wall, and shot the other end of the line into the wall behind him. Using a winch-like attachment, the man hoisted himself into the air, and travelled to the display case in the middle of the room, hanging upside down. " The Mask of Amon Ra... " The man mused to himself as he lowered himself to the artifact within its glass casing. He extended a gloved hand to lift the glass cover off the precious item, when something skittled across the floor, its metallic legs making odd clicking noises. " What the hell!? " The masked robber exclaimed, startled by the sudden movement.   
  
He activated his infrared goggles, and searched frantically for the creature which had run past. Then he saw it. A robotic spider. It moved again, right to the centre of the room, where the mask was. The robot crossed one of the laser sensors and triggered the alarm. " Damn you!! " The catburglar spat at the robot. He ripped the glass cover off the stand of the display case and grabbed the egyptian mask. Shoving it into his backpack, he detached his safety wire from one wall, swinging to the other side of the room.   
  
A security guard came running into the room, armed only with a nightstick. " Hey! " The security man called, seeing the burglar making his escape. Behind his black mask, the robber grinned. He was home free. He ran to the nearest window, smashed it with his elbow, peeked outside and fired a grappling line to the roof of the museum. He used his winch to propel him to the roof. As he clambered over the side of the roof, a red boot stepped into his view. He looked up, and cursed silently as he realised he was in deep trouble.   
  
" Spider-Man... " the hero yanked the black clad robber up to eye level. " You know Spanky, I thought I was the only masked man climbing walls in New York. " The hero joked. Suddenly distacted, Spider-Man jerked his head to the side. His spider-sense was warning him of something. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a metallic spider, scurrying away from the hero.   
  
Seeing his chance, the burglar kicked out at the hero, freeing himself from the wall crawler's grip. He broke into a run, crossing the roof of the building in a hurry.   
  
" Hey wait up, Spanky! " Spider-Man called after the fleeing robber. " We haven't finished our conversation yet. " He bounded up into the air, and shot a webline which attached itself to a higher building. Just as he was about to release the line at the apex of his swing, and pounce upon the escaping criminal, the hero was knocked out of the air by a heavy metal object.   
  
He grunted as he fell to the surface of the roof, rolling over to avoid a steel claw. " Ugh... these things sure don't waste time travelling. " The hero muttered to himself. The new Spider-Slayer snapped its jaws in response. Spider-Man lashed out at the robot with a mighty uppercut, forcing the steel creature into a backwards somersault. With a mighty clang, it crashed to the floor, sparks flying as its bulk scraped along the surface.  
  
Spider-Man was able to shoot a web at the robber just as he was about to shoot his own grappling hook at the closest building to make his escape. The burglar fell over at the force of the shot, webbed solidly to the roof. " Stick around, Spanky... " Spider-Man started. His sentence was interrupted once again by the killer robot. Its lifeless eyes flashed bright red, and emitted a blast of heat - aimed directly at the hero's chest. Spider-Man flipped in mid air, twisting to avoid the blast. He felt its searing heat barely scraping by his back.   
  
" You sure don't play nicely, pal... " He muttered at the robot. " What am I doing! " He exclaimed. " Talking to a tin can. "   
  
The spider-slayer once again leaped at him, claws and teeth flashing. Spider-Man caught the robot in mid air, rolled onto his back, using the momentum to fling the robot. Its metal body screetched along the surface of the room, causing Peter to grit his teeth underneath his mask. " Man I hate that sound, " he said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
When he saw the creature get to its feet again, he took to the skies, swinging away from the museum, trying to lure the robot to a more secluded area. The beast leaped right after the hero, and as it travelled through the air, wings protruded from its cold steel back.   
  
" Oh no! This one can fly!? " Spider-Man quickened his swinging, narrowly avoiding the side of a skyscraper. The robot followed its target with deadly precision. A red hot blast emitted from the robot's eyes, severing the wallcrawler's webline. Spider-Man propelled himself to the side of a nearby building, and using his clinging ability, held onto the wall to stop his plummet. Using his vantage point, the hero spun two strands of webbing at the approaching slayer. The webbing hit the robot's body, and Spider-Man held on for dear life. Being persued by its target seemed to confuse the slayer. It spun and twisted in mid-air, determined to shake the hero off. Using the momentum, Spider-Man swung around the robot, and clung onto the bird - like machine's back. He wrapped his arms around the creature's throat, and yanked back, extending his legs to their fullest. With another mechanical whine, the creature's head was pulled clean off its body, the wires in the neck exposed and flaring with live electricity.   
  
Spider-Man leaped off the back of the beheaded spider-slayer and clung to the side of the closest building. As the destroyed robot plummeted to the street, the hero shot two more strands of webbing at it, stopping its fall. He climbed to the roof of the building, dragging the lifeless robot with him, and left it right there. " Oscorp can clean up its own mess. " 


	9. Part 9 - Discovery

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 9  
  
  
" What do you mean? " Mary Jane asked indignantly.   
  
" I mean, you'd better shape up, or ship out young lady, " The sleazy director warned his lead actress. " You're just not cooperating with me or any of the other actors. "  
  
" Yeah, well I never knew I signed up for a soft porn movie when I auditioned for a role in a soap opera! "   
  
The director sighed and shook his head. " You signed a contract. You were all too eager to join up when you were offered the part. Do you really want to end up in court for breach of contract? "  
  
Just then, Mary Jane spotted Peter Parker walking onto the set. He scanned the crowd, obviously looking for her.   
  
" Peter! " She called, raising her hand to make sure he saw her. He smiled and waved back. She turned her attention back to the frustrated soap opera director. " Now if you don't mind, Mr. Raimi, it's my lunch hour. I've got a date. "  
  
" Sure. " Raimi muttered.  
  
Peter kissed Mary Jane hello, and took her hand as they walked. " So where are we headed? " Mary Jane asked, relieved to be away from work for a while.   
  
He shrugged. " I figured we could get a hot dog or something at Central Park. "   
  
" Sounds good to me, Tiger. "   
  
As they walked, talking about this and that, every day issues, Peter felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was nice to forget about being Spider-Man once in a while. Mary Jane was as refreshing as a cool breeze.   
  
" I heard about what you did for Gwen Stacy the other day, " Mary Jane said, interrupting his thoughts. " Flash told me all about what a great hero you are. "  
  
Peter grinned, looking at his feet as he walked. " I did what anyone else would have done, " He said modestly.   
  
" Nonsense! " Mary Jane poked him in the ribs. " Most people would have looked the other way. Truly Peter, you are an amazing person. Not to mention all the other lives you've saved recently. "   
  
Spider-Man again. Sometimes he thought she only loved him because of her girlish fantasies about the hero. She had told him she had a crush on Spider-Man before she knew that he and Peter Parker were the same. Peter sighed at the irony of it. Even now that Mary Jane knew about his secret, he sometimes was still jealous of... well, himself.   
  
Peter squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at him. Her super hero. She thought she was the luckiest girl alive. Of course, she didn't love him for what he could do, she loved Peter Parker for who he was. But nobody could deny they admired the web slinger's abilities.   
  
" I've been thinking about hanging up the webs, " Mary Jane's eyes shot wide open. She hadn't been expecting this from him.   
  
" Why!? " She was all she managed to utter.  
  
" Because of Harry for one thing. " Peter stopped walked, and turned to look her in the eyes. He was serious, that she could tell. He had given this a lot of thought. " And maybe if I retire, I could live a more normal life. Spend more time with you, and with Aunt May. She's not going to be around forever, you know, and I don't want to regret it that I didn't spend any time with her. "  
  
Mary Jane nodded slowly. " And by retiring, you'd also be protecting the people you love? "   
  
" Exactly. "   
  
They continued walking to the park in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.   
  
****  
  
Harry and Jason Macendale stood side by side in the laboratory. A large glass chamber was in the middle of the room, with various chemicals and computers all around.   
  
" So this is where the Performance Enhancers were tested? " Harry looked over to Macendale.  
  
The older man nodded. " So I'm told. " He pointed to the chalk outline on the floor. " This is also where Dr. Stromm was murdered. "  
  
Harry studied the glass chamber intently. " Who was the human test subject? "   
  
" We don't know, Mr. Osborn. " Macendale followed the young CEO to the glass chamber. One side of the containment area had been shattered, as if someone had been flung right through it.   
  
" I want the Performance Enhancers taken back to formula, " Harry said, deep in thought. " Dr. Stromm's records show that the project was far from ideal for human tests. I don't know why my father approved it. "   
  
Macendale agreed. Osborn shouldn't have tested the formula yet. He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. It was strange that the Green Goblin had disappeared shortly after Norman's death. It was also strange that the terrorist had used Oscorp's glider and flight suit for his own purpouses. Nobody had made the connection yet, he was sure of that. Glancing at Harry, he jotted down a note and started making phone calls from his cellphone. He had work to do.  
  
****  
  
Ben Ulrich sat down in the visitor's chair opposite Captain Stacy's desk. Stacy looked up and greeted the reporter gruffly. " I'm busy, Ulrich. This better be important. " Ulrich rubbed his goattee, and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.  
  
" You might find it interesting. I have some information on one of Oscorp's new board members. " The reporter grinned.  
  
Stacy looked up from his paperwork. " I'm listening. "  
  
" Jason Phillip Macendale. The new vice president of Oscorp, it turns out he's been doing some moonlighting work as well. "  
  
The Captain frowned. " Well, spit it out Ulrich. I don't have all day. "   
  
" Macendale is a mercenary. He is wanted in over 10 countries world wide for terrorist activities. Recently, several of his group had been arrested in New York. When interviewed, one of them admitted that he thought Macendale had set them up. Some years ago, he faked his own death in India, only to re-emerge back in the USA a couple of months later - with no criminal record. He built up a reputation as a good businessman, and obviously got hired quite recently by Harry Osborn. "  
  
The policeman raised his eyebrows. " How did you come by this information? "   
  
Ben smiled. " I have an informant. He's not exactly cheap, but he's reliable. "   
  
" How sure are you he's trustworthy? "   
  
" 99 Percent. "   
  
George Stacy stroked his chin, deep in thought. " The question is, what does Macendale want with Oscorp? "   
  
Ulrich shrugged. " My best guess is, that he wants the Spider Slayer designs for his own purposes. Maybe they're cheaper soldiers than flesh and blood people. "   
  
Stacy shook his head. " I don't think that's all there is to it. If he just wanted the robots, he would have gone by now. No, I think he's after something else at Oscorp. And I have a sneaky feeling that Mr. Harry Osborn doesn't have the slightest idea what he's gotten himself into by hiring Macendale. " 


	10. Part 10

Spider-Man : Hunted   
  
part 10  
  
The guard slumped over his desk, his head hitting its surface with a loud bang. He was out cold. Macendale smiled to himself. No matter how successful Oscorp was, no matter how much money they made, they would always have poorly trained security personell. It was like an unwritten rule.  
  
Orange smoke twirled and filled the room. A gloved hand pressed a button on the laboratory wall, opening up the air ventilation which had been closed only minutes earlierOnce the vapors had cleared, Macendale removed his gas mask. The lab was completely empty apart from the several unconscious guards. He stealthily made his way to the centre of the laboratory, to the chamber. The chamber where the Green Goblin had gotten his power from. Macendale had no doubt this was where the terrorist had originated. He stepped into the glass chamber, and looked at the ceiling of the chamber. He extended a gloved hand and removed a metal cylinder from a compartment in the roof. He turned it around, and read the wording on the side. " Soon. " He whispered to himself, slipping the container into his backpack. Silently, he left the scene of the crime.   
  
****  
  
Peter frowned, as he watched Mary Jane's sleeping form. What was she thinking, he wondered. He had told her just a few hours earlier he'd considered giving up being Spider-Man. He thought he sensed her disappointment when he told her about his decision. The truth was, he didn't know whether he'd be better off giving up the super hero gig. What about the defenceless people of New York? They needed a protector. What if there was another kid who had to lose a father, the way he lost Uncle Ben? He didn't want anyone to go through what he did. He shook his head. He'd gone through this all before. He had decided that he would not do the selfish thing and give up. Peter Parker wasn't a quitter. No matter how bad things got.   
  
Peter grinned to himself as he affirmed the decision. Spider-Man was here to stay. He crossed the bedroom floor silently, and opened Mary Jane's bedroom window. A light breeze lifted a lock of her red hair, it was almost as if she were waving to him. Peter blew her a silent kiss. Just as he was about to scramble through the open window, his spider-sense flared. He stuck his head outside, and scanned the side of the building. Another one of those robotic spiders was scrambling about, right below M.J's window.   
  
He extended his pinky and forefinger, a line of webbing shot out of his wrist and attached to the mechanical spider. He yanked it to him, and smashed his fist into it, disabling the device.   
  
Mary Jane stirred, and mumbled something in her sleep. Carefully, Peter carried the remains of the spider tracker to her dining room, and dumped it on the table. He studied the workings of the mechanical spider for a while, and came across something which sparked his interest." Weird, " Peter said to himself.   
  
" What is that? " Mary Jane was standing in the doorway, looking like she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and walked to Peter sleepily. " What have ya got there, Tiger? "   
  
" It's one of those spider tracker robot thingies, " Peter explained. " But what's interesting is that it transmits a frequency that sets off my spider-sense. Even when I'm not in danger. "   
  
Mary Jane's eyes widened. " Why would it do that? "   
  
Peter shrugged. " I doubt the scientists at Oscorp figured on that happening. It's probably just a coincidence. But I could use something like this. " He probed around inside the robot spider and produced a small metal fragment, not much bigger than a watch battery. " There we go! " He exclaimed. " This is the transmitter. Just as I thought, it's small enough to be useful. "   
  
Peter shoved the transmitter into the back of his jeans pocket, and turned to Mary Jane. " Sorry if I woke you up, M.J. " His blue eyes looked sincerely apologetic.   
  
She smiled warmly. " It wasn't you. I was thirsty, and got up to get a drink of water. "  
  
" Well... I've been thinking. About what I said earlier, about giving up... I changed my mind. "   
  
Mary Jane hugged him. " If you feel that's the right thing to do, Peter, then it's okay. I'm not going to stand in your way whatever you decide. "   
  
" Thank you. " He whispered in her ear, and kissed her neck.   
  
She shivered slightly, and hugged him tighter. " You'll always do the right thing, I know you by now Tiger. "  
  
****  
  
Harry twitched in his sleep. His dreams still kept him half awake most of the time. He sat upright in his bed when he heard footsteps outside his bedroom, in the hallway. The young man swung his legs off the bed, rubbing his eyes for a moment. " I must be hearing things. " He said to himself, and walked to his door. Then he heard it again. Clearly. Heavy footsteps, pacing the hallway right outside his bedroom.  
  
The young man frowned. The servants surely would all be asleep. And they'd know better than to disturb him from a good night's sleep. He was about to yell at them to leave, when he heard the voice. His father's voice. " Harry? "   
  
" Father? " Harry swung his bedroom door wide open. He looked up and down the hall but could see nothing. " Dad?? " Harry called out again, deeply disturbed. " What's happening to me? Am I hearing voices? "  
  
Just then, he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He ran down the long flight of stairs and scanned the dimly lit room. " Dad, is that you!? " 


End file.
